Ice's Pearl
Ice's Pearls are a couple of Pearl-type Gems who are affiliated with Ice. Originally, the first one acted as a design for what a hypothetical Pearl would look like if she was owned by Ice. However, sometime after the events of "Change your Mind", Ice was "gifted" a Pearl as well as a Spinel, due to her being a close friend of "Pink Diamond."https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/187538360927/ They are not the same Pearl.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/187542916582/ Appearance Hypothetical Pearl has an appearance similar to that of other Pearls, as she is tall and slim with long arms and legs and a pointy nose. Her skin is very light cyan with blue eyes, a prominent pointy nose, and undefined lips. Her hair is an even lighter blue and is styled in a short and pointed pixie cut. Her gemstone is on her sternum and is light cyan and white. She wears a light purple and periwinkle sleeveless crop top with long transparent blue sleeves, periwinkle capris, and tall light purple boots. Canonical Pearl has an appearance similar to that of other Pearls, as she is tall and slim with long arms and legs and a pointy nose. Her skin is very light blue with light cyan eyes, a pointy nose, and undefined lips. Her hair is white and is styled in a pointed pixie cut. Her gemstone is on her sternum and is light cyan and white. She wears a dull teal and light blue leotard with light blue ballet flats. Personality GemCrust has stated that the hypothetical Pearl, if existed, would be submissive, obedient, but also kind, gentle and caring.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/139746777852/ Considering she does now exist, it is possible she kept these traits. Abilities Pearl possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Relationships Ice Ice had always wanted a Pearl, as a "kid would want a Nintendo Switch."https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/187542908692/ She pestered Blue Diamond to give her one, until, eventually, she authorized just to "get her off of her hair;" Ice's ties to Steven also gave her some leeway to obtain one. Ice spent hours on her customization settings. Getting a Pearl caused Ice and Heliodor to fall out, and they haven't mended yet.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/187539130727/ Similarly, the other Ice Gems resent her for it.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/187538779507/ Now, Ice, Pearl, and Blue Spinel live on a palace on Earth in relaxationhttps://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/187527774397/ and with all the entertainment a Gem could want. When asked whether Ice, Pearl, and Spinel would ever fuse, GemCrust simply stated: "Hijinks will ensue."https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/187539184092/ Blue Spinel The details of their relationship are unknown. However, they live on the same palace, alongside Ice, so they must have some sort of attachment. Gemology Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. * Pearls being considered lesser Gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. * As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet, and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is the official birthstone for June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. * Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. * Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusk. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. * Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. * Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. * The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. * They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. * Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. * Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Gemstone Gallery Ice dance with hyp pearl.png|Pearl dancing with Ice. Tumblr pxegs1Fary1rxy3lqo1 1280.jpg|Ice showing her Pearl and Spinel a video game. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Pearls Category:Original Characters Category:Fix Appearance Category:Hypothetical